Shape Of My Heart
by Hitomi Fubukii
Summary: Cada viernes en la noche se reunían a jugar, para mantenerse en contacto sin importar el paso de los años. Para cuando Wally se de cuenta de los sentimientos que tiene por Emerald, quizá sea muy tarde. Reto Bonus: Jukebox, del foro DexHolders del prof. Oak. Tenthshipping y ligero Franticshipping.
Hola, hola. Yo aquí con un fic de una shio crack que tanto AMO. Pero que recibe cero amor y eso me entristece. En fin, no tengo mucho más que decir solo que espero que les guste porque me quebré la cabeza haciéndolo. La canción es Shape of My Heart de Sting y aunque nunca la había oído me encanto.

 **Este fic es participante del Reto Bonus, Jukebox del foro Dexholders del Prof Oak.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo me divierto y me quiebro la cabeza con ellos.**

* * *

Cada viernes en la noche se reunían. Se había convertido en un ritual desde que en preparatoria habían descubierto lo divertido que era jugar cartas entre ellos. Sin embargo, con el paso de los años las pequeñas reuniones se convirtieron en largas partidas, tanto para divertirse como para desahogarse de algún problema. Pero sobre todo, para mantenerse en contacto sin importar que tan ocupados estuvieran. El peliverde chico siempre se había cuestionado, ¿habría algún motivo oculto para jugar todas las noches?

Wally miro a su alrededor. Decidiendo si estaba en lo correcto, pero no descifra nada con las calmadas caras de sus amigos. Suspira, pensando en porque seguían jugando cartas a sus edades. E incluso, cuestionándose si quizá Ruby y Sapphire no preferían estar a solas como la pareja que eran.

Sonrió, pensando en que esa sería la respuesta, como pareja que eran y al ser ambos tan competitivos, querían ver quien era mejor, aunque fuera en un simple juego de cartas. Sí, probablemente fuera eso.

-Toma. – La voz del pequeño rubio le devolvió a la realidad.

-Gracias. – Acepto la carta, descubriéndola para darse cuenta que no le servía en la mano que trataba formar. Mas formar era un decir, puesto que a pesar de todos los años que tenían como amigos jugando, seguía sin entender cómo formar una buena mano e inevitablemente terminaba perdiendo.

Emerald le entrego una nueva carta a Sapphire, quien grito emocionada, bajando al instante sus cartas. Sonriendo al escuchar los gemidos abatidos de sus compañeros, quienes no podían superar lo que sea que la chica hubiera conseguido formar.

-Algún día lograran derrotarme, perdedores – Reía la castaña recogiendo el dinero apostado. No lo decía con intención de insultar, así era la chica. Mas su novio podía notarse molesto, a lo que ella solo le mostro una sonrisa retadora, no debías ser un genio para saber que le incitaba a ganarle en la siguiente ronda.

-Aumento la apuesta. – Declaro Ruby, sacando tres billetes en lugar de uno. Emerald silbo, divertido con la situación y procedió a repartir nuevamente las cartas tras barajarlas unos segundos.

La noche paso tranquila, terminando con la cartera vacía de los chicos y la de Sapphire a punto de reventar. Ruby más molesto que nunca y buscando una forma de explicar a su padre como había perdido su sueldo con su novia… sin técnicamente haberle comprado nada –aún-.

-Esos dos no aprenden. – Soltó Emerald de repente al ver a la pareja avanzando hacia sus hogares. Wally simplemente le prestó atención, sin importar cuanto tiempo llevaran de conocerse seguía sintiéndose _raro_ al hablar con él a solas. – Si Sapphire comienza a presionar después de recibir las cartas, tiene un buen juego. Pero si se queda callada, es obvio que perderá. – Explico con molestia, comenzando a caminar.

El más alto le siguió detrás, sin saber si hablar o simplemente seguir caminando. Apreciaba la compañía del rubio, sin embargo en ocasiones no sabía si el rubio lo apreciaba… y no estaba en sus planes ofenderlo y terminar perdiendo a sus primeros y únicos amigos.

-Ruby es de los que mejor juega. – Finalmente Emerald fue quien rompió el silencio, Wally le agradeció mentalmente por ello. – Nunca sé si tiene un buen o mal juego. Pero no le sirve si aun así no gana nunca. – Soltó una carcajada, que provoco a Wally un escalofrío.

El resto del camino lo pasaron entre quejas del rubio hacia Ruby y Sapphire, con comentarios de vez en cuando de Wally. Una vez llegaron a un cruce que dividía el rumbo hacia los departamentos de Emerald y la casa de los padres de Wally, se despidieron, avanzando hacia sus hogares.

Emerald no lo noto, pero Wally estaba más distraído de lo normal esa noche. O en especial, hacia su persona.

Un nuevo viernes llego, y con él, una nueva noche de juego también. El cuarteto de amigos reía, platicaban entre ellos, sobre su semana, apuestas y burlas llenaban la estancia y permitían un ambiente agradable que les hacía perder la noción del tiempo.

-Emerald. – La seria voz de Ruby rompió el ambiente tan acogedor que se había formado. Sapphire miro a su novio con seriedad, cuestionándole en silencio qué quería del rubio. Éste por su parte, a Wally le pareció ver que se tensaba. Quizá anticipando la pregunta. - ¿Cuándo vas a decirnos sobre tu novia?

El de cabello verde sintió como si un balde de agua fría le caía encima. ¿Novia? ¿Emerald tenía novia? No sabía cómo reaccionar, solo podía alternar la vista entre Ruby y el implicado, Emerald se notaba nervioso.

-No es propiamente mi novia… sólo me agrada, eso es todo. – El pequeño chico sin inmutarse prosiguió a repartir las cartas como llevaba tanto tiempo haciéndolo.

Justo cuando Ruby estaba por insistir en el tema, su castaña novia cambio el tema hacia ellos mismos. Emerald encantado por la ayuda de Sapphire prosiguió en la conversación sobre su noviazgo con Ruby, quienes pensaban en dar el siguiente paso o algo así.

Wally no podía conectar las ideas. Le fallaba la respiración y no podía concentrarse. La noticia de que quizá el pequeño rubio tuviera a alguien especial en su vida había sido una total revelación que no sabía que le afectaría de esa manera.

No lo entendía. ¿Por qué le lastimaba? ¿Por qué sentía tanto dolor en su corazón? ¿Era su corazón? Debía serlo, era diferente al dolor provocado por el asma, pero sin duda, era terrible. Al menos con el asma, su inhalador le calmaba. Pero… pero… ¿qué era?

El moreno miraba a su novia y a Emerald hablar, analizando de reojo las reacciones de Wally. Cuestionándose si hacia lo correcto.

Había notado la forma en que el peli verde miraba al más pequeño de entre ellos, aunque quizá, no fuera consciente de ello. No era demasiado notorio, no lo suficiente para que la atolondrada de Sapphire lo notara y expusiera lo que quizá terminará en un bonito romance entre sus amigos, arruinándolo antes de empezarlo. Así que si pensaba actuar para ayudarlos, debía hacerlo de una forma sutil. Justo como acababa de hacer.

Aunque tal vez, la chica ya se hubiera dado cuenta también del asunto. Más prefería mantenerse al margen. Así que tenía que intervenir, ayudarlos a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y declararse, o que se olvidaran mutuamente para alcanzar la felicidad personal. No importaba cual fuera el resultado, seguían necesitando un empujón para hacerlo.

-¿Wally? – La voz del moreno le devolvió a la realidad. El nombrado giro bruscamente su cabeza hacia el dueño de la reciente voz. – Es tu turno. – Fue su único comentario. Quería ayudarlos, pero no estaba totalmente seguro de cómo.

Las siguientes reuniones se fueron volviendo lentamente más incomodas, con comentarios insinuantes de Ruby. El peliverde no lo entendía ¿qué ganaba Ruby con eso? Parecía que solo quería lastimarlo. ¿Pero lastimarlo cómo?

-Quizá es amor. – Saphire le había comentado cuando le pregunto directamente. – Pero muy raro, mira que te guste otro hombre.

Esa frase abrió la perspectiva de Wally. ¿Le gustaba Emerald? Si así fuera, ¿desde cuándo? Ni idea, pero lo más importante.

-¿Le dirías? – La castaña chica pregunto el detonante que no quería siquiera pensar.

¿Sería bueno decirle para empezar? Quizá su enamoramiento fuera desde hace tiempo, pero no importaba si el otro no correspondía. Con eso en mente, las siguientes ocasiones donde jugaban, Wally se dedicaba más a analizar al rubio. Notaba la calma y profesionalidad con la que barajaba las cartas. Su mirada sospechosa al esperar la jugada de los demás. Incluso comparar como miraba a Ruby, a Sapphire y a su persona.

Las noches de juego se convirtieron en una arena. Una donde Wally solía perder a menudo pero a la vez ganaba con cada nueva pista que encontraba. Se fue dando cuenta que sus amigos siempre repetían su patrón de juego, y eso era de gran ayuda para él.

-Te has hecho mucho mejor jugando. – Emerald le había comentado de repente. Habían terminado de jugar por esa noche y ambos caminaban hacia sus hogares.

-Supongo que sí. – Wally estaba muy nervioso, sin saber realmente como proseguir la conversación. Había obtenido un buen avance no solo en su juego, pero también con la esperanza para con Emerald. Así que finalmente sería el día en que le dijera. Espero un par de cuadras más, mientras ambos conversaban amenamente sobre cosas banales. Justo en la intersección de calles, antes de despedirse, el peliverde decidió que era hora. – Hey, Emerald.

El menor lo miro curioso, estaba por retirarse. Estaba cansado, pero era un buen amigo a final de cuentas. Wally interpreto su mirada como un "¿qué?" antes de continuar.

-Me gustas, incluso – Desvío la mirada unos segundos, antes de volver a posar sus verdes ojos sobre los contrarios para descubrir su rostro estupefacto. – creo que te amo.

Decir que Emerald estaba en shock quizá sería erróneo. Estaba cansado, estaba sorprendido, contrariado, y probablemente al borde de un ataque. Cuando finalmente pudo ordenar sus ideas le respondió con la voz quebradiza, asustado probablemente.

-Eso… está mal. Ambos somos hombres. – Wally sonrío, ya esperaba una respuesta de ese estilo. Sin embargo, no evitaba que doliera. Y mucho.

-Lo sé. Pero quería decírtelo. – Rió. Una risa débil. Herida.

Esta vez fue el turno de Emerald para desviar la mirada. Buscando las palabras para intentar animarlo, más cuando regreso su vista a su amigo lo encontró con lágrimas resbalando con velocidad sobre sus mejillas.

Se mordió el labio a respuesta. No podía mentirle. No podría fingir una relación con él, pues no sentía lo mismo. Y por si fuera poco estaba a punto de avanzar con la dicha compañera que le atraía. No sería justo engañarse a sí mismo por el bien de Wally, no sería justo para ese chico. No para ella. Y mucho menos para sí mismo.

-Lo siento.

Wally asintió con la cabeza, aceptando la disculpa. Ambos se dieron la espalda para caminar hacia sus distintos hogares. Esperando, que eso no afectara las armoniosas noches de juego.

Cada viernes en la noche se reunían. Cada una de esas noches jugaban cartas en diferentes modos. Bebían alcohol y comían chatarra mientras conversaban. ¿Había un motivo oculto para reunirse a jugar además de mantenerse en contacto? Si le preguntaras a Wally antes de su confesión no lo sabría, pero ahora estaba más que seguro al respecto.

Sapphire jugaba para ganar respeto y mantenerse por encima en la "cadena alimenticia" de poder en el pequeño grupo de amigos que eran, demostrar que aunque fuera la única chica era la mejor.

Ruby jugaba por dinero aunque no lo necesitara, tener un poco más de ingresos no hacían daño a nadie.

Emerald jugaba por diversión. Los juegos de estrategia siempre le divertían. Y aunque las cartas no eran propiamente de ese tipo, él lograba adaptarlo hasta convertirlo en un enorme y complicado juego donde todos se rompían la cabeza decidiendo que movimiento harían después.

Y él… bueno. Ahora lo hacía solo para mantener las amistades. Con Ruby y Sapphire que ya comenzaban a planear la boda, que con esas preparaciones tendrían menos tiempo, no quería alejarse de ellos ni un momento. Con Emerald, porque a pesar de todo, quería seguir siendo su amigo. Sabiendo que no podría llegar a algo más, mucho menos cuando el rubio finalmente llevo a su novia un viernes por la noche.

Y ese viernes era uno de ellos donde ella atendía a jugar. No era precisamente buena, pero Emerald se empeñaba en ayudarla y enseñarle a jugar. Wally suspiro y volvió su vista a sus cartas, planeando su jugada. Sonriendo al observar el As de corazón.

Siempre le había parecido curioso como representaban a los corazones. Esa no era la forma que tenían en la vida real. Y aunque así fuera, estaba seguro que el suyo, probablemente sería uno a la mitad.


End file.
